


The Butterflies Road

by Whis



Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discord Buddie, F/M, Hate Crimes, I'm so sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Santa gif, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, hate words, homophoby, nothing graphic, this is what happens when you only listen to depressing music, you can jump number 4 if you don't want to read the Brokeback Mountain inspired piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: In an universe where you feel butterflies when you meet your soulmate… or someone who would put you in the path to meet your soulmateThe 5 times that Buck thought he had found his soulmate and the one he did and the songs that told the story
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579816
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181
Collections: Buck and Eddie are Soulmates





	The Butterflies Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



> I recommend reading while listening to this playlist
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ru7Tnz6tvDiqOcnbrnEaG?si=v60xpVqZTEKQkDbeykTs_Q
> 
> Translation at the end

  1. **The girl with her socks up to her knees**



  
  


> _ It's written badly but verses say she’s mad and creepy _
> 
> _ and the rest of things we kind of know. _
> 
> _ They say there'll never be a girl like her again _
> 
> _ with her socks up to her knees and her obsession 'bout bees. _
> 
> _ And with her eyes that she uses to touch _
> 
> _ Everything, everything she looks at” _
> 
> __
> 
> _ Walls are tired, by Russian Red _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

He was thirteen when he first felt them, the butterflies in his guts. He knew what it meant, his soulmate was close, or perhaps it was a hint to find his soulmate, but he was thirteen, too young and naive to believe the latter. The young boy didn’t know if the butterflies were loud enough. He just felt it, as something uncomfortable and somehow painful, but he was too happy about getting a soulmate on his own, perhaps someone who could save him from his pathetic, hurtful life.

He looked around, eager to find his soulmate. It took him about five minutes to see her. She had a dark, thin complexion, pale skin and big eyes that were looking at him full of shock and bewilderment. She was wearing a black dress and black socks up to her knees, and Buck thought she looked like Wednesday but without the braids. 

He was the one who got close to her and introduced himself.

“I’m Evan,” he said with fake bravado

“I’m Rosa” she answered, cute and shy

It only took them 10 minutes to act as if they had known each other for a lifetime

She gave him his first kiss or perhaps was he the one who took that first step. It was messy and short, a simple clash of mouths that made them feel like they could reach the moon with their hands although they were hidden in the cellar.

But then Buck’s father showed up, and he was furious with what he saw. He fired her parents with cruel words and didn’t care about Buck’s tears.

That was the first and last time he saw her.

He was simply Evan and had his heartbroken for the first time.

  
  


* * *

  1. **The guy he tore apart**



> _ I want to hold you close _
> 
> _ Skin pressed against me tight _
> 
> _ Lie still, and close your eyes _ _ girl _ _ boy _
> 
> _ So lovely, it feels so right _
> 
> _ I want to hold you close _
> 
> _ Sof _ _ t hard breasts, beating heart _
> 
> _ As I whisper in your ear _
> 
> _ I want to fucking tear you apart” _
> 
> __
> 
> _ Tear you apart by She Wants Revenge _

He was fifteen, and he had kissed a lot of girls, wanted to kiss a lot of guys but never dared to. He hadn’t felt the butterflies again, but Maddie told him if she were his soulmate they would meet again, and he believed her, he always believed Maddie.

It was the first day in the boarding school, old friends were waving his hands at him and new faces were looking at him with interest. And then he felt them. The butterflies, louder and dangerous because there were only boys there and his father would kill him if he showed up at home with a boy in his arm, he didn’t doubt it. 

He saw it, thin and pale, like a masculine version of Rosa with his curly short dark hair and his pink lips, in an uniform that was way too big for his small body and eyes way too big for his face. 

“Hi” the boy introduced himself “my name is Klaus”

Buck answered with a short hi and ran away. He couldn’t, he had to ignore the butterflies in his guts and the warm in his face because he just couldn’t do that. 

It was a crush, a stupid crush that would go away as they always did.

But it didn’t go away if anything it got stronger and stronger

Klaus was dangerous in a lot of ways because he was a guy, but also he smoked in that hidden place behind the school, he reeked of smoke and weed most of the time, he never studied, but he always passed all the tests, but he had all the answers that he used to sell in the WC. He was someone Buck should ignore and keep away, but he just couldn’t, because he was always there, looking at him with dark eyes that always got darker when Buck was there. He made him feel warm and brave way before they spoke for the first time. 

So finally Buck surrendered. He saw him in his usual spot, with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle in the other.

“Hi, I’m Evan”

Klaus didn’t answer, he just threw away the cigarette, gave two steps towards him, grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and exclaimed 

“About fucking time”

Then he kissed him. It was the first time Buck kissed a guy. 

They did more, a lot more. Buck found out he loved to fuck and to be fucked, and all the things in between they got to do together.

He thought he loved him

But when Summer came and it was time to get back to his dull, gray life, he threw Klaus number and never called him, never picked up the phone

He found out Klaus overdosed, survived and was sent to rehab. His father made small talk about it during one dinner, and ranted away about the school having someone like Klaus taking classes with the rest of the kids. Buck wanted to say something, ask how Klaus was, tell his father that Klaus was shy, brave and sweet, a better person than Buck ever was and ever would be. But he didn’t say anything and the butterflies got silenced again.

He was still Evan, and that was the first time he broke someone’s heart

  
  


* * *

  1. **The bad romance**



> _ I want your ugly, I want your disease _
> 
> _ I want your everything as long as it's free _
> 
> _ I want your love _
> 
> _ I want your drama, the touch of your hand  _
> 
> _ I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand _
> 
> _ I want your love _
> 
> _ Bad Romance by Lady Gaga _

Buck was four months shy of eighteen when he felt the butterflies again. He’d almost forgotten the feeling, and at that point in his life, it’s annoying instead of hopeful as he had his life lined up by his parents, and he wasn’t sure he was brave enough to confront them. Maddie did and she lost everything, included her family, and that was why Buck hadn’t known about her since then.

This time was his father who introduced him to her. The mild-aged woman had red hair and green eyes, and an elegant, cold, distant aura. She wasn’t different from the rest of his father’s guests. She looked at the service with disdain, drunk white wine, and her clothes had that expensive look that Buck couldn’t stand. Also, judging by the way his father was casually touching her back, he was sure she was his father’s last lover.

There were a lot of reasons to stay away. But there were also a lot of reasons to get closer.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes, but when he tried to do something about it, she just laughed in a way that went directly to his dick although it was callous and mean. She did the same for months, keeping a promise in her eyes and a cruel smile on her face.

She dragged him to some bathroom on his eighteenth birthday and kissed him in a way that left him breathless and uncomfortable. They fucked that day and the next days, always hiding, always in the dark, without words and caresses. Buck felt like a dirty secret, ashamed and dirty, but he couldn’t say no to her, although he wanted more.

One day his father found them and Buck realized that was what he had wanted all along. 

His father was furious, and Buck thought he would kill him. He didn’t, though, he didn’t put a hand on him, never had, although he did throw out Buck and disowned him, so Buck left with a backpack and a handful of money. He had his grandma fund, and he had a lot of privileges he hated and never wanted, but Buck knew he would use them at some point, when things would get weird and dangerous. But that wasn’t the day. That day, he used the money he earned with the odd jobs he did during the Summer. It wasn’t a lot, but it was truly his. 

He took a plane to the first random destiny he saw and could pay for, then he forgot about butterflies and stupid hopes

He didn’t feel like a person, he felt like a body, used and broken, but he kind of liked it.

* * *

**4.The light that went out**

> _ The reminders pull the floor from your feet _
> 
> _ In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh _
> 
> _ And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair _
> 
> _ Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there _
> 
> _ If they say _
> 
> _ Who cares if one more light goes out? _
> 
> _ In a sky of a million stars _
> 
> _ It flickers, flickers _
> 
> _ Who cares when someone's time runs out? _
> 
> _ If a moment is all we are _
> 
> _ We're quicker, quicker _
> 
> _ Who cares if one more light goes out? _
> 
> _ Well I do _
> 
> __
> 
> _ One more light, by Linkin Park _

That Summer went to Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, Paris, London, and other countries in Europe before he decided to cross the ocean again, after all, he had the grant to go to college, and perhaps it wasn’t an Ivy League school, but it was a good college and it was what he had wanted to study. 

It was one Summer when he was backpacking around South America when he felt the butterflies again. They have never been stronger nor louder and their strength scared him. 

Then he saw him, with his dark skin, his blue eyes, and his afro-curly hair. It was the first time he felt the butterflies and fell in love at the same time, all at the same time.

His name was Andres, and he spoke English with an accent that Buck adored, just like he loved the way that Andrés would say his name “Evan”, with so much reverence and with that warm, soft, sexy voice that made him feel special, unique and loved. Andres said the same thing about Buck accent in Spanish and how his name rolled off his tongue.

They spent their time making love, smoking weed, eating sweets and drinking whatever fell in their hands. It was the most dionysiac relationship that Buck ever had, they just lived one day at a time, and he adored every minute of it.

Andres taught him the Spanish that was spoken in his country, how to dance with his hips rather than with his arms, the sound of the _bandoneón_ and a bunch of other useless things that Buck loved to know.

One day, they went to a rave. It was in some random place, held by some random people who just got together and decided to throw the party in the square of the village. And Buck and Andres were just having fun, they danced, and they kissed, and Buck felt free for the first time in a very long time. They were there all day, drinking, smoking and taking some pills that made everything brighter, softer, warmer, more exciting and colorful. When it started to rain, they just laughed and headed home, which was a small house, with one single room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Some days, Buck would think about his family and his old house, with its 5 rooms and bathrooms, the big kitchen, the saloon and the garden all the luxuries he used to have when he was a kid, but he didn’t miss any of those things. Andres and what they had were enough, more than enough.

It was dark and still rainy, the path was muddy, and they were a mess of sweat, water, alcohol, and mud when they see them. Four or five guys, equally drunk, but way much bigger than them.

“¿Dónde vais?”, the one with the bat asked. The slur was implicit, and Buck could hear just the same, in the tone, full of contempt and derision. Even though it wasn't the first time Buck had to face homophobic assholes, it was the first time he actually was afraid. They were outnumbered by a group of bigger, stronger men who clearly wanted to beat someone. Just their luck they had been the chosen ones.

“No queremos problemas”, Andrés answered, raising his hands in a movement armed to calm the group down.  But those guys did want problems. They didn’t let him finish, and Buck tried to get ready for the fight. He was tall, taller than most, but thin and lanky, he never had had a fight in his life. Andrés wasn’t much better. When Buck fell to the ground he just tried to protect his head, groin and gut the best he could, but there were a lot of kicks and punches, and he just could pray for it to end soon.

And it did. But, oh, how he had wished it hadn’t ended. 

He could hear Andrés' groans and whines, he was begging, in Spanish and English, just like Buck was doing. But for some reason, the group was more focused on Andrés, and the blonde man suspected it was about race and skin color. Buck didn't have a lot of time to think about what happened, he just wanted it to end soon, and firmly believed they just would have to endure the beating until those guys would get tired. And suddenly, Buck heard a crack. It was a horrible sound, like nothing he had ever heard before in his life. And then Andrés was silent, the people beating them started to exclaim things like  _ shit, mierda, corre, run,  _ and then he could hear the sound they made running away.

Buck knew what had happened before he saw it. 

He never knew how much time he was there, under the rain, with André’s hollow body in his arms, but by the time he decided to do something, Andrés was cold and rigid.

The police didn’t care enough, there wasn’t justice served, just a funeral with a few friends and some prying eyes. Buck thought he was the only one who felt sad, angry and missed him. That day he buried Andrés and a part of himself.

After that, Buck decided to get back to the USA, he went to Los Angeles just because it was the first name he saw in the Airport.

After the new tragedy in his life, Evan realized he was just tired of only having fun just to have a tragedy thrown his way. After a few days of crying and thinking hard in his life, Buck promised himself he would never forget Andres. He also promised himself he would never be the victim again, so he started to train daily, got bigger and stronger and even tried to become a SEAL. He didn’t finish as it wasn’t a good fit for him, he was too emotional. The young man felt guilty about a lot of things and wanted to redeem himself, wanted to help and save people and being a SEAL was something else he didn’t want to be. Then, he became a firefighter and Buck 1.0 and shut out the butterflies again.

Though there wasn’t a day that he didn't miss Andrés, his laugh, his music and voice, the way he would dance around the kitchen singing some song he had written after a night of  _ porros _ and whiskey. Buck missed his hugs and his love, and the way he made him feel. Sometimes, when he was in the dark of their room, holding his clothes in search of his lover smell like some wannabe Ennis del Mar, But would think that perhaps he was the only human being on the Earth who missed Andrés presence, and that was why he just held onto it and swore, again and again, he would never forget, and nobody would take the reminders that kept his light running.

* * *

**5.** **The End that was the Beginning**

> _ It's so unreal _
> 
> _ Didn't look out below _
> 
> _ Watch the time go right out the window _
> 
> _ Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know _
> 
> _ Wasted it all just to watch you go _
> 
> _ I kept everything inside _
> 
> _ And even though I tried, it all fell apart _
> 
> _ What it meant to me _
> 
> _ Will eventually be a memory of a time when _
> 
> _ I tried so hard _
> 
> _ And got so far _
> 
> _ But in the end _
> 
> _ It doesn't even matter _
> 
> _ I had to fall _
> 
> _ To lose it all _
> 
> _ In the end by Linkin Park _

Buck had been sure Andrés was the one, he was it, so he wasn’t expecting to feel the familiar fluttering in his belly. And he didn’t even know her, she was just a voice on the other side of the phone.

Sure, it wasn’t as strong as it had been with others, but it was comforting in a way that it had never been. All about his relationship with Abby was soothing and freeing, from the very first moment they spoke to each other to every time they had a late-night conversation, to the night they finally met and every time they made love.

It was calm and easy in a way that nothing had been for Buck, and he started to believe that perhaps Abby was it. He didn’t feel guilty, he knew Andrés would have wanted him to be happy, and he still had a place that was his, only for Andrés, and nobody, not even Abby, could get a peek.

He tried to be everything she wanted and needed, he was there for her, in her life and her house, with a helping hand and a smile. Buck really put an effort he hardly ever put in anything in his life and he understood it was the first time he had a real relationship, in the real world, he didn’t stay in the side, he was in. He believed it would be enough, he would be enough

Then Abby’s mother died and she had to go away to find herself. Buck had already done that, so he couldn’t blame her and he couldn’t ask her to stay with him, thought that what was what he wanted to do.

He acted like the understanding boyfriend, let her go and hoped she would get back, but she never did.

Neither did Buck 1.0

* * *

**+1. The one who made him fall**

> _ I'll have you know that I have good and bad days _
> 
> _ Come on now love, don't be naive _
> 
> _ Lay out our cards and you'll see all my mistakes _
> 
> _ Well, I don't mind while you're with me _
> 
> _ When have I fallen? _
> 
> _ Am I crawling on my knees? _
> 
> _ Here I'm calling _
> 
> _ In the hope that you'll see me _
> 
> _ Fallen by Gret Taberner _

He hadn’t forgotten Abby nor the butterflies when the familiar feeling in his guts was there again, different, strong and comforting in a way that made him feel warm and happy. For one second, he actually thought it was Abby. But then Hen and Chimney had started talking, and he realized it was someone else, and he was ready to hate them before he ever saw them. He was just done and tired with the stupid winged feeling in his stomach, and the irremediable pain that followed suit.

He wasn’t ready for another man, because that was Andrés place, and something broke inside of Buck when he felt the familiar yearning. 

For the first time since he had been a teenager, he fought the butterflies, his destiny, and his feelings: he buried all about it deep down within him through some silly aggressivity towards the guy that nobody took seriously because Buck was too good and kind for his own.

The dumb animosity didn’t last long, just a grenade and a promise about keeping each other back; and Buck was lost in some unrequited love story.

Maddie, who was back in his life, mocked him, and he ignored it, just like he was ignoring all the signs that told him that Eddie was his soulmate. They could be friends and partners in crime, but Buck wasn’t ready to have a soulmate that could go away in the middle of the rain and at the hands of some stupid assholes. He knew it was a stupid fear, unfair and irrational, but it was very real for him and something he couldn’t ignore as easily as he thought.

Also, Eddie didn’t seem to feel the same for him. He treated him like a brother, there wasn’t lingering looks, he didn’t flirt with him, and the hugs didn’t last too long. However, there was a kid, that Buck adored, and a wife that Eddie claimed wasn’t in the picture but was in his bed and heart. 

So Buck kept pushing the butterflies down and away until they started to push back.

Buck got a girlfriend and lost her, got a leg crushed by a firetruck and a few surgeries, a pulmonary embolism, and blood thinners, lost his job and got trapped in an awful tsunami alongside Christopher, Eddie’s son, he also went in a desperate search for Christopher when he lost him in the mentioned tsunami, got a job he hated and filled a lawsuit, Eddie and Buck had their first fight and Eddie went street fighting. It was a horrible year.

It was messed up because Buck and Eddie weren’t perfect, they both made mistake, and they didn’t feel ashamed of them because they shared the unspoken rule of making feel the other that it was fine, that all the mistakes, the good and bad days made perfect sense for them, BuckandEddie. But Buck kept ignoring the butterflies and Eddie acted as if he didn’t even know what the butterflies were.

The butterflies were getting louder and louder. The Christmas Eve party was a close call, for Buck when he saw the mistletoe over their head and Eddie soft smile directed at him. So he just didn’t know how much longer he could keep fighting.

It was Christmas Day when he started to feel sick. Food wasn’t appealing, he couldn’t sleep, his stomach had the fluttering, strong and all the time. It never stopped. He was wasting away and didn’t really understand why.

“That is because he is  _ it, _ ” Maddie told him matter of factly, after listening to the full story, about Rosa, Klaus, Andrés, (especially Andrés) and Abby “all those butterflies you have been feeling were the path that led you to him… You can’t fight this Buck, nobody can”.

“But I have to, he doesn’t feel the same”

“Don’t be stupid, that man loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it. Wanna bet he is sick right now too?”

“No, he is not”, Buck answered, sure and confident. But he was wrong.

Eddie was at his house with Christopher, both of them alone, doing what they used to do every day, but with Eddie trying to hide how sick he was feeling. He was fooling nobody, but Christopher used to believe his father was some kind of Superman that could overcome anything, moreover, he thought Eddie would overcome whatever he was feeling. That was why when Eddie blacked out, Christopher panicked, and in his panic, he only remembered one number, Buck’s.

Maddie took his brother to Eddie’s house because she didn’t want him driving when he was feeling so weak and also so terrified about Eddie and Christopher. So she drove while Buck talked to Christopher at the phone, trying to keep a calmness that he wasn’t feeling.

When they finally got there, Eddie had already waked up, but he was still feeling like shit and talking with his son about whom he should call in case of emergency and who he shouldn’t.

Buck was frantic, a gigantic contrast to Eddie’s and Maddie’s calm demeanor.

“Buck, calm down, I’m fine” Eddie slurred, and yeah, that didn’t help Buck to feel more confident.

“You blacked out,” he said as an explanation, and he was pretty sure it would have been enough for any other human being.

“I’m just tired… I don’t have a lot of appetites these days… I just need to eat something”.

And that was just the last straw. Maddie directed him a pointing look before she put her hands on Christopher’s shoulders and told him.

“Hey Christopher, how about we go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for this two idiots”, and, although the child didn’t understand what was happening, he knew Maddie had her reasons, and those reasons probably involved some adult talk between Buck and his dad. Therefore, he just shrugged and followed Maddie to the kitchen, after all, he was pretty sure Buck would fix whatever thing needed to be fixed.

Once alone, Buck knelt in front of Eddie, grabbed his hands and started talking.

“You can’t eat because you feel the butterflies, they are just too strong to ignore anymore…”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Eddie interrupted him, but he was avoiding his eyes, so Buck knew he was lying.

“Bullshit Eddie… You are feeling them too, I just don’t know why you have to fight it…”

“Look who's talking… Why are you fighting it, huh?”

“You were married when we met” Buck answered after a couple of minutes, in a tone of voice that betrayed his feelings, he was lying and both knew it.

“But you didn’t know that… You just saw me and you just… Treated me like shit… Do you know how much that hurt? To be treated like that by your soulmate? And now you won’t even tell me why… And you know, that is fine, but don’t stay there and ask me why I’m… Afraid… You know the answer: because you’ve pushed me away from the beginning”.

“Me? What about you? What about Shannon? You got back with her”

“You hated me…”

“That was one day…”

“And then you hooked up with Taylor”

“Right, your feelings for Shannon didn’t play a role, huh”

“But before Taylor and Shannon you flirted with Ali in front of me, and after you ended things with Taylor, you hooked up with Ali… And yeah, okay, there was Shannon… She is Christopher’s mom, I owed to him to try, and she died, he needed me… And you got all the surgeries and you wanted to focus on getting better, and then the tsunami, and then you filed the lawsuit...”.

“I knew you hadn’t forgiven me”

“I have, I really have Buck, but there is always a reason, you always find a way to keep this distance, and I don’t know why… I’m tired and I feel like shit. You don’t talk to me about your past, your parents, your family… Buck 1.0… Who were you before Buck 1.0? Because I’m pretty sure you were someone else”.

Buck had tears in his eyes. He knew Eddie was right, and he could have answered that Eddie did the same, talk about Lena and street fighting and the small things that Eddie did that had hurt him because the truth was that they both were guilty of keeping those barriers and reaching the point of being sick, yet telling Eddie all those things wouldn’t have solved anything; Buck knew one of them had to break the pattern, and he owed to Eddie to be the first one, after all, he had been the first one putting a brick in that wall.

“I’m sorry” he whispered “I… I love you, okay, and I want this… I’ll tell you everything… I promise, but can we… I don’t know, kiss and get better, because apparently, we are like some kind of Disney princess that a kiss to get better or something”. Eddie let out a tearful laugh, and then there was the sign that Buck had been waiting for: a look, dark and warm, full of promises, lust and love, one hand on his jaw and another one on his arm, and opening that hadn’t been there. He didn’t need anything else, he leaned down and kissed Eddie and poured all his feelings in that kiss, praying for the best. 

The pain stopped the moment their lips touched, as the big cliché they had become, and all it was left was that warm, comforting, soothing feel in his soul. He felt complete, and he didn’t even know how he found the perfect name to describe his feelings, but he did. It was  _ wholesome _ . It wasn’t the most romantic word in the world, not by a long shot, but it felt like the most romantic moment of his life. There weren’t fireworks or violins when they kissed, but he felt that he had found a piece of himself he didn’t know he was missing.

They would talk later, they had plenty of time. Buck would tell Eddie everything, he would open up those dark corners of his soul that he always kept hidden behind his bright smile and sunshine predisposition. He would show him his bad days and the things he wasn’t proud of. But that would be later on because, at that moment, he just wanted to kiss and caress him, and be kissed and caressed, he wanted to spoil Eddie and show him he was more than enough. And he wanted to eat and drink and relax and sleep because he felt bone-tired as if he had fought an army for weeks, months and years. Which he had actually done. 

.

He was Even Buck Buckley, Buckaroo, a firefighter, a man, a lover, a friend, a son, a father, a brother and a million other things, because, he was finally complete. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Bandoneón: bandoneon, musical instrument very popular in Argentina and Uruguay. 
> 
> ¿Donde vais? - where are you going?
> 
> No queremos problemas - we don't want problems
> 
> Porros: weed


End file.
